User talk:Kinetician
'Kinetic is my specialty' can u make a tutorial on how to make the vendetta yard, please bcuz it's fantastic reply to the quote above: I'll try to make a tutorial for it but i'll only do it when i have the time for it. I'll list out the requirements for vendetta v1.2: -level 9 town hall -4 expands to be effective, 3 should work but you might not be able to build the Nec -Level 6 towers and above ( no decent base with low level towers can withstand immense punishment from monster attacks, let alone catapults ) Vendetta 1.2 I suddenly got interested with your base. It looks pretty impressive. And I believe this base makes wonders. The requirements you mentioned, I got them (mostly) except for the expands. I just got 3 but I plan on getting some shiny so that is not much of a problem. And my towers are low level (except for Snipers which are 6&7 and ADT which are 3 was good enough for me lolz and tesla which are 3&4 though my Railguns are currently being upgraded to 3, it makes wonders and is always the last one destroyed my current base which was designed for wmi2) Well I don't really need a guide to copy that base (or just use it as my reference and trick it out a little bit for a new one which could be called Vendetta v1.VZ lolz) all I need is the yard planner view and the Yard's screen shot (in full screen) and I'd finish copying/tweaking it in a few hours (blocks are annoying). Though I believe it would only work well on the invasion and not with user attacks since there is the catapult and the adt and bunker are cataprone. I'd still use this yard I have for fun lolz but my problem is enranged zagnoid and sabnox but just as I said, my railguns make wonders so ... I'd probably focus on that thing now .... Ze Vinzy Kid | Le Talk (^^,)y 15:12, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply to the quote above: I think you should be able to make it in the bonus wave 2 as long as you have the nec and stuff with pokies in bunker etc. I hate redesigning bases too it takes like 3 hours just to move the things ( i have no life :p ) Dont worry about user attacks this base is balanced enough to take on both invasion and user attacks, its like the jack of all trades, master of none and its perfect enough for a lazy guy like me hehehe. Its anti-ppx (except for the north part) so zagnoid and sabnox shouldn't be much of a problem. Well if you feel like tweaking the adt part sure go ahead but its fun to watch players to catapult the adts with 10m pebbles its just hilarious, mines a level 6 one so its really tanky with 50% damage reduction though easily thrashed by raged sabnox. Anyways happy defending and i've updated my vendetta v1.2 be sure to check it out (i know the name is kinda disturbing but i have my reasons for it). Reply to the quote above: well, as you have said, i did used your base but i couldn't win the bonus waves both 1 and 2. All my towers are met in your expectations but i just couldn't win. Is there another way of winning since i couldnt win with your method? Its really an awesome yard but i just couldnt win the bonus waves..thanks. Reply to the quote above: Did you make an NeC? Since it stalls a lot of time and if you're making one try putting them within tower ranges. If you still cant survive, than maybe you will need much more powerful towers for bonus waves. Level 6 + should be enough for pvp as far as i know. Thanks I'd like to thank you for this yard design. I may be under upgraded with lv 6 towers and lv 3 blocks but I was still able to beat the WMI round 30 which was my goal for the invasion. Once again, thanks. Caleb Egland 18:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC)RyuyashaX